


Unwelcome Visitors

by StarrySummers04



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: BAMF Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star), Established Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, M/M, Nervous TK Strand, Protective Carlos Reyes, TK Strand Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: An unexpected and unwelcome visitor to the 126 makes one lunchtime very tense and uncomfortable, but luckily, TK has a great support system around him and doesn't have to face anything alone.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, past Alex (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 12
Kudos: 269
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Unwelcome Visitors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShakespearesRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakespearesRose/gifts).



A stranger had just walked into the station and Carlos was on his way back to the kitchen so he thought he’d be helpful. “Hello, can I help you with something?” He asked.

“Is TK Strand here?” The man checked.

“Can I ask who you are?”

“I’m a friend of his from New York, I thought it might be nice to catch up whilst I’m in town.” The man smiled.

“I’ll see what I can do.” Carlos offered.

“There you are, I wondered if you’d got lost.” TK joked when Carlos joined them again.

“No, just seeing if someone needed help.” Carlos replied, accepting the chaste kiss TK offered. “They’re here to see you, actually.”

“Me?” TK asked, sounding very confused.

“A friend from New York, that’s what he said anyway.”

“Did he give you a name?” Owen asked. Carlos shook his head and gave his boyfriend a description of the guy. TK went pale and seemed to be holding his breath.

“TK?” Judd checked, concern in his voice.

“I think that’s my ex. Based on the description. And the fact that I haven’t kept in touch with anyone from New York because Alex isolated me from everyone. He was manipulative and controlling and I couldn’t see that when I was with him but now that I know how I should be treated, I know Alex was awful to me and I deserve better than him.” TK explained.

“Well, I think he’s outstayed his welcome. He’s not welcome in my station, not after what he did.” Owen announced.

“I’ll go and tell him.” Carlos stated. He was on his lunch break and still in uniform so surely the guy had to accept that he had some authority around here.

“I’ll stay here with TK. If I go anywhere near that guy, I’m gonna kill him.” Owen added.

“Dad, my boyfriend’s a cop, you can’t say stuff like that.”

“Of course he can. I’d help him hide the body.” Carlos accepted, sharing a look with Owen. Owen nodded.

“And that’s why he’s my favourite.” Owen smiled.

“Favourite what?” Mateo asked, confused.

“My favourite of TK’s boyfriends.” Owen replied.

“Well, obviously. He’s the only boyfriend I’ve ever had that you like.” TK laughed, forgetting for a moment why they were having this conversation. He soon remembered and Carlos pulled him into a tight hug, pressing kisses to wherever he could reach, what with TK being plastered to his front. “I don’t want to see him again.” TK whispered.

“No one is going to make you see him again.” Marjan assured, placing a hand on TK’s shoulder. 

“How did he find me?” TK asked.

“What do you mean?” Paul checked.

“I blocked him on all my social media, I didn’t tell him I was leaving New York and moving here. How did he find out?” TK offered. Carlos looked fuming.

“He’s been stalking you, then.” Paul stated, looking angry too. Carlos pressed another kiss to TK’s head before pulling away from the hug.

Carlos, Judd, Marjan, Paul and Mateo all left the room to go down to where Alex was waiting. And he looked furious when he scanned the faces and his ex wasn’t one of them.

“Where’s TK?” Alex questioned.

“He doesn’t want to see you, Alex.” Judd stated.

“It’s time for you to leave.” Carlos ordered.

“Why would I do that? And how do you know who I am?”

“Because we’re his family. And he told us about his awful ex.” Mateo replied.

“Awful? He was lucky to have me, he’ll never find anyone better.” Alex snarled.

“Look, you’ve overstayed your welcome and now you're saying horrible things about a member of our family. You should leave before I get Carlos to make you.” Marjan warned.

“I’m not leaving until I see TK.” Alex defended. Carlos placed a hand on Alex’s shoulder but the other man just shoved him away. Carlos had Alex spun around and pinned against the fire truck before he could blink.

“TK doesn’t want to see you. So it’s time to leave.”

TK had been watching and listening from the top of the stairs and he just couldn’t take it anymore. “‘Los, it’s fine!” He called. “I’m here, Alex, you’ve seen me. Now leave.”

“Babe, don’t be like that.” Alex responded.

“He’s not your babe.” Mateo pointed out.

“I wasn’t speaking to you.” Alex spat.

“I want you to leave.” TK offered. “I never want to see you ever again. What, did you think you could come down here and get me back because the guy you cheated on me with realised you were a piece of shit?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like?” Marjan asked, genuinely curious as to what this guy possibly thought he could say to win TK back.

“Marj, it’s fine. I don’t want to hear it. I just want him gone.” TK interrupted before turning to Alex. “I blocked you on everything. If I wanted you to know where I was then I would have told you. Either you leave now or you get arrested and I’ll take out a restraining order against you.” He threatened.

“What’s it gonna be?” Carlos asked, letting him go. TK moved to stand next to his boyfriend and put a hand around Carlos’s arm. Alex turned to leave, but not without one last glance at TK, who had his arms wrapped around Carlos, the cop giving him a reassuring hug.

“He’s still watching.” Mateo whispered.

“Want to give him something to think about?” TK smirked. Carlos nodded and laughed as TK pulled him in for a kiss, quite a heated one when you considered the present company.

“Get a room!” Paul shouted, unable to hold in his laughter. The rest of the team joined in, just glad Alex had gone and TK was smiling again. Carlos and Owen made eye contact and again, the fire captain just smiled and nodded at his son’s boyfriend. He would never be able to thank Carlos enough for everything he had done for TK.

“TK, in all seriousness, I think you should file a restraining order no matter what. It would certainly make me feel better.” Judd advised. Everyone nodded their agreement.

“I’ve got to get back to the station, baby, but let me know what you think about that restraining order and I’ll get it sorted.” Carlos offered. The rest of the team disappeared back upstairs to give Carlos a few moments alone with his boyfriend.

“Have a safe shift.” TK smiled.

“And you.” Carlos replied, pulling TK in for another kiss.

“Please look into getting that restraining order for me please.” TK whispered.

“Of course, baby. I’ll do it straight away.” Carlos promised, kissing TK again before pulling away and leaving the station. TK couldn’t help but practically skip back up to where everyone else was.

“Thanks for having my back, guys.”

“We’re family, you don’t have to thank us.” Judd assured, everyone piling in for a group hug. That was interrupted by the alarm.


End file.
